I'm Your Best Friend, He's Your Boyfriend
by CherryBlossom71
Summary: AU:Written by LaylaLove-CC and eReid They’ve been best friends all their lives and Jake has been in love with her for just as long.When Bella meets Edward and gets her first boyfriend how will he deal with the pain of losing Bella?NOT A JAKE X BELLA STORY


Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Though Layla owns the plot line since it came from her brilliant mind. **

**AN: So, the forces of ****LaylaLove-CC and** **eReid combine. Layla has been so kind as to allow me a preview at a plot line idea she had, and is amazing enough to allow me eReid to help tinker with it. And, she is even letting me write the first chapter. Thank you times a hundred Layla! **

**Layla: Aw, she's being too kind. As you will see when you read on, eReid is an amazing writer and I'm so excited to be working on this story with her! Before everyone reads the first chapter I just want to make one thing really clear. This story is NOT a Bella x Jacob. Bella will be with Edward and will stay with Edward throughout the entire story. **

**Now Enjoy!**

**eReid: So, again, this entire plot is her idea. Applause and Reviews everyone! Definitely Reviews. And Layla is quite an authoress herself. You'll see that in the next chapter. **

**Jacob's Point of View:**

The rain on the roof was driving me crazy. I should be used to it by now, but sometimes, like when I'm nervous or whatever, it just bugs the crap out of me. The constant pounding and the water splashing out of the broken gutter by my window (which I was supposed to fix now that I think of it…) was enough to make anyone insane. Or have to pee really bad.

And, the whole damn situation was made _worse _by the fact I _was_ incredibly nervous. New school, new grade, and once again I'll be the "fresh meat." It sucks going from being the oldest to suddenly dropping to the low, humiliating position of being the youngest… of being a freshman. I sighed, sitting up and staring out the window, glaring at the rain like it was its fault for the time progression. Running a tired hand down my face, I glanced at the clock and groaned.

12-o-freaking clock. Peachy. A shrill ring then resonated through the room, and I jumped, knocking books and my other crap to the ground as I scrambled to grab the extension. Finally getting hold of it, I punched the talk button, interrupting the shrill tone.

"What?"

"May I speak to Alice please?" the voice was female, and sounded tired with an excited edge to it.

"Wrong number," I said shortly. Why the hell was she calling someone this late anyways? That's freaking ridiculous.

"Oh," her voice wasn't as kind anymore, "Sorry." It took all my control not to snort. Sorry my ass.

I hit the talk button again, hanging up on the caller without responding. Idiot probably woke up dad. Sighing, I swung my legs over the side of the bed, jumping slightly when my bare feet hit the cold floor. Clicking on my light, I ran my hand through my hair, wincing as my fingers ripped through knots. Carefully, I stepped around my scattered clothes and school supplies -which I had yet to pack together- toward the pictures and papers that had been knocked to the ground.

"_Damn…" _ One of the picture frames had cracked. Crap. That was my favorite picture. Smiling up from behind the broken glass was an eight-year-old me, with a huge smile that was missing quite a few teeth plastered across my face. But that's not what I liked best about the photo. In it, I had both arms wrapped tightly around a small girl, who was older than me, but just barely taller. I had her in a vice grip, and while I was smiling at the camera; she was looking at me, her nose wrinkled but a playful smile tugging at her mouth.

_Silly Bella. _

She always makes that face, even now, years later. As the mental picture of her present, much more matured face crinkling up in the familiar half-grimace my stomach gave a hard, though not unpleasant pang. We had been best friends for years, so I'm not entirely sure when I started to like her more than a friend, but I've been aware of it since the beginning of eighth grade. I've just been to shy to admit it, and with starting high school and all the other crazy stuff that's been going on, this doesn't seem like the best time.

I set the frame back up on the nightstand, making a mental note to buy a new frame. _Stupid, crazy, late night calling bi… _

Okay. Sleep would be good. I'm stressing myself out. It's just a stupid school. It'll be fine.

Gathering the last of the fallen junk, I dumped it carelessly onto the nightstand, swearing as I caught the picture that was about to fall again.

"Good Lord Jake. I'm going to have to send you out to sea! You'll fit in with the sailors just fine."

"Sorry dad!" I rolled my eyes as I said it. I could hear him chuckling down the hall as his door clicked shut again, his wheelchair squeaking on the hard wood.

Sighing, I turned back to my bed, climbing carefully in and clicking off the light again. In the dim lighting from my alarm clock, I glanced at the photo one more time before rolling over restlessly.

Maybe this year I'll tell her. 


End file.
